


Galapogos

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在这宇宙深处，在Sherlock内心的某个角落，一颗恒星闪耀着，爆炸了。</p><p>中文翻译版</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galapogos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anchors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchors/gifts).
  * A translation of [Galapogos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300506) by [anchors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchors/pseuds/anchors). 



5次John因Sherlock而死，1次为他而生。

 

1

第一次时，John几乎没意识到，因为Sherlock，他获得了重生。

那是一片模糊，一片晦暗不明。他听到电脑里GPS发出提示音，他感到大脑里有什么地方开启了——然后他就飞奔，飞奔，跑上大街拦下一辆出租车，一路急驶到那所大学。

而若要发自肺腑地探究这一切的话，原点应该是那句[i]，“阿富汗还是伊拉克？”[/i]

所以接下去的事情就不足为奇了。尽管口头上不肯承认，John的人生就是如此充满变数和偶然。显然他对自己被赋予生命本身就毫无掌控能力——出生，从无到有，进入这个喧嚣嘈杂的世界。然后呢，说真的，也不是很有话语权。每个人都不得不去上学，交朋友，找工作，诸如此类。

但他选择参军。这算是某种掌控，某种力量的表现。而他作出这样的决断就入伍了，成为一个集体中的一员。

再接下来他却明白这一切也不过是个谎言，犹如一小片金属呼啸着飞来，在他肩上留下丑陋的疤痕，并且诱发的心因性跛足一样。

于是John Watson退了回去，为了生活而生活。他漫无目的地消磨人生——不是在水面上飘荡的感觉，更象是低着头，内心不堪重负，没有目标地蹒跚而行。他身边的空气总是很沉重，好像墙壁太逼仄，天花板又太低。不像在沙漠里，一望无垠的宽广，暗红色沙尘席卷而上，映着碧空如洗。但其实沙漠也太空旷太飘渺。John的胸中就出现这样一片虚无的沙漠，特别是夜晚，当他从噩梦中惊醒却感觉无法呼吸到新鲜的空气的时候。

生不如死，无处可归的感觉令人心悸。

John依然在书桌里藏着一把枪，以防万一自己终有一天想奔赴另一个世界。

他对这尘世无甚留恋，因为那种——明明近在眼前，却又远在天边的痛苦太难捱。但是，象过去的每一次，他又跌跌撞撞地跑进一扇新大门。不，应该说是撞上一个人，一个叫Mike的人。彼时他正在散步（治疗师说新鲜空气对他有好处。膜拜治疗师）。然后他发现自己回到熟悉的地方，化学试剂的气味和明亮的医院灯光象家一样包围着他，只是其中有什么格格不入。有一个人。

[i]“阿富汗还是伊拉克？”[/i]

从那一刻开始John不再蹒跚着游荡。John开始漫步，开始长出翅膀飞上湛蓝的天空——曾经遥不可及的，美妙的，无边无际的天空，此时就在他触手可及的地方。是那个穿着西服的男人，头发那么漆黑，口齿如此尖锐，头脑更是精彩绝伦。一开始John只是去适应这生活，接着他意识到这个男人——这个叫Sherlock的人——是生活给他的又一个变故，John只是再一次被卷入混沌的尘世中。

John Watson的人生，就象开头所说的，充满变数和偶然。

……直至这“终有一天”的到来。

他的声音无法穿破窗户，但当他扣下扳机——毫不犹豫，根本不作二想；刻不容缓；这是应该做的而他将成为行动的那个人——子弹穿透了一切。

手指从武器上滑落，他对自己做了什么心中一片明朗。他下了决心——是的，是的，不管重来多少次都是一样的答案。他再也不会动摇。

那一天死去的不仅仅是司机，还有过去的John。随波逐流的John，浑浑噩噩的John，“[i]我能碰上什么好事？[/i]”的John，也一并死去。

悄无声息地，过去的John——那个伴随了John的一生至今的存在，去往别处了。而新生的John只能感到心脏激烈地无拘无束地跳动，双手稳定不再颤抖，他没有注意过去的自己已经消逝——因为，时隔很久、很久，John又一次活在了这个世界。

 

2

 

做为一个医生——一个军医——John对死亡并不陌生。他见过无数被死神夺走生命的人，无法辨认的脸，一动不动的胸膛，永远闭上的眼睛。

[i]“很多致命伤亡？”[/i]Sherlock曾问。

[i]“这辈子都看够了。”[/i]John如此回答。

他没有说谎。绝大多数人都不会有机会得见John所面对的死亡，甚至连死人都不会碰见。如果碰上了八成就是他们自个儿的——岁月缓慢地腐蚀他们，夺走了青春，又在他们的眼中注入疲惫哀伤，最后他们被太多东西压垮了，便闭上眼睛不再睁开。

John从没想过自己也会走那条路。他所选择的生活道路只会让他半途被一枪打死，或者被淹死，或者发生类似的恐怖意外。

但他也从未想过还有别的归宿——与Sherlock一起死去，或者，没有Sherlock，独自死去。

Sherlock——[i]说起来他不是已经死了吗，John亲眼看见他躺在棺材里，亲手搭过他冰凉的手腕[/i]——站在门边。他从头到脚都湿透了往下滴着水，胸口起伏着，眼睛瞪得好大，再精神不过。

然而，John却死了整整三年。那时他醒于医院的病床上，看见Mycroft——不是别的什么人而是Mycroft——站在床脚，John的心里就有什么东西沉了下去。

他们客套地寒暄几句，接着，Mycroft说：“如果Sherlock还在的话，他已经能推断出我的来意了，John。”

而John说：“还在……？”

John只隐隐约约地记得一些东西。只有片断，只有两条模糊的人影从高处坠向地面，还有自己仿佛举枪瞄准那个依稀是Moriaty的影子。确实是他没错，但那也救不了Sherlock。

确切地说是他一直以为那就是事实，因为现在Sherlock还站在他的——他们的——起居室里，把他的——他们的——地毯弄得乱七八糟。

当John一拳揍上Sherlock的脸，他告诉自己这是因为那家伙决计不会清理地毯上的污泥和水渍的缘故，这档事总归要落到John的头上，他已经受够了为他收拾烂摊子。他绝没有心里想着[i]你这个该死的混蛋你这个该死的混蛋你这个该死的混蛋你离开了我我不得不回到过去，回到被你粉碎了就再也回不去的从前。[/i]

Sherlock竟还好意思做出受到侮辱的表情，当然他就是那个德行，揉着下巴，对John眯起眼。“都是为了更重要的大义，John。现在，每个人，每个地方，都从Moriaty的掌控中脱离了。能完全摧毁他多亏你能一直保守我的秘密。难道那不是你的愿望吗？”

“不，Sherlock，我想要的只有——”John张开嘴又闭上，低下了头。他捏着自己的鼻子，颤抖地，轻声地说：“你甚至没有把秘密告诉我。”最后他说道。

“啊，那是当然，不然就有违秘密的本质。行了，John，你不是知道吗。”

“可那完全不是理由！”John叹息，眼里的斗志都消散了。他坐进椅子，两手抱着脑袋。他的肩膀开始发抖，有一瞬间Sherlock愣住了——John是不是，在……？——接着他意识到John并没有哭，而是在笑。John仰起头，大笑着，说：“过来，你这家伙。上帝啊你简直疯了……”

Sherlock想反唇相讥几句，恢复正常的模式，John的反应真不对劲。但他无声地走到John面前，被John握住手腕拉下去半蹲在地上。John的视线几乎迫不及待地把他从头到脚审视品味了一番，手指拨开湿答答地垂在他额头上的卷发。Sherlock明白了，他耐心地让医生检查自己，让John重新攫取他的一切，John永远不想忘记的一切。

“上帝，真的是你。”John低声说，手指以不可思议的温柔轻抚他下巴上的淤青。他的指关节仅仅那样擦过泛着青紫的皮肤就足以让Sherlock痛得回避，恼火地抬起眼。

“你还得先揍我一拳才能明白这个事实吗？没有我在你的小脑瓜真是退化了，John，你究竟是怎么活下来的？”

John眼中的喜悦退却了，变成冷厉地抿紧的嘴。“我没有。”

几个月也好，几年也好。人们都说时间会冲淡一切但John的痛苦并未减轻半分。他会在公寓里徘徊，期待某些意外的发生——什么东西着火啦，在厨房里看见尸体零件啦，甚至是楼梯上飞快的脚步声也好——但那些事情无一出现。别人的生活平凡普通又安宁，而他却总是想起自己有多厌烦这平凡普通，特别是现在。他的所见所感都化为一片麻木一片空白，灰蒙蒙的伦敦仿佛变得更加黯淡无光。John觉得自己象是一支快要燃尽的蜡烛。油尽灯枯。毫无价值。无法撼动黑暗，可有可无。

[i]“我没有活下去。”[/i]

John有很多身份。医生，军人，室友，无业游民，等等等等。最新的一个是Sherlock的心腹密友。他参加了那个铲除Sherlock最强大的敌人的伟大计划，但内心却对自己扮演的这一部分如此不甘愿。不过之后有很多很多次，Sherlock都坚称John有多么不可或缺，多么重要，John对他发脾气实在太傻了因为那么多人得救有John的功劳，其中甚至包括Sherlock本身。

尽管Sherlock那么说的时候眼中带着恳切，其实，他还需要很久才能明白——John曾深信自己的失败，John深信自己没有履行一生中最神圣的职责，只有到地狱去受尽惩戒。你没有保护好他。John不断这么告诉自己。他望向雨水绵绵不断的天空，阴郁，昏暗，寒冷，那么那么地远，心中满怀失落的痛苦。你没有保护好他，这是你应付出的代价，直到你人生的尽头。

[i]“我没有活下去。”[/i]

John有很多身份，骗子却不是其中之一。

 

3

 

对死亡这件事，John记得不是很清楚。之后，当他躺在一张病床上全身插了一堆管子还有医生每隔五分钟就从门后探出脑袋观察他一下的时候，各个访客都告诉了他不同的说辞。

只除了某一个还没露面的人。太奇怪了。混蛋。

基于以上原因John只能了解一些支离破碎的片断。大家似乎对他十分小心谨慎，结伴而来的友人总在他问起个中细节时相互交换欲言又止的眼神，对这个话题绝口不谈。老实说那让John很抓狂。看在上帝份上他还上过战场呢，他们以为他不能面对自己的死亡吗？

最后还是Lestrade，坐在他床边一排手感很差的椅子上，把大部分情况告诉了他。

“你不会爱听的。”面对John的恳求，他回答道。

John轻哼。“我只想知道一切真相。大家都守口如瓶的真搞不懂为什么。”他说，热切地注视着探长。

“啊，那是当然，否则就有违其本质了不是吗？”

Lestrade被John瞪了一眼，最后，他很不自在地望着门口，叹息。

开头的情况，John还能凭借记忆努力地想起一部分。他们最近的那起案子，两具尸体，中间还丢了一只额外的断手，线索将他们带至一家历史博物馆的停车场。从Sherlock撬开一部汽车车门起回忆就模糊不清了——[i]Sherlock，那是一部捷豹啊，唉，我的天啊，你不能就这样……！——[/i]然后他们飞速驶过立交桥，当然了，逆行驾驶。

Lestrade一边补充一边摇头。“就不能多等两分钟，警察都快赶到了。早晚我会被他害死。”他飞快地瞥了John一眼，又垂下视线。“几乎——确切地说就是——害死你的原因。”

这句话让John的脑中闪起火花。不是惊恐，亦非愤怒，只是……理解。他的小腹升起一团凉意，不得不费力地把笼罩到自己身上的冰冷赶走。“他是知道……这不能怪他的，对吗？”

Lestrade只是看了他半晌，然后吞了吞口水。接下去他的话变得简单直接起来。“大约11点有人目睹两部轿车翻下大桥，十分钟后我们看见他把你拖出来。”

六分钟。John知道人体在缺氧条件下平均存活时间是六分钟。如果他沉在水里，意识丧失，就那么过了十分钟……要么Lestrade错了，要么发生过奇迹。

对Sherlock而言两者倒是一样的事。

“我们都以为太迟了，”Lestrade轻声说，不停地把手机翻来覆去，拇指非常不自在地摩挲那光滑表面，仿佛期待有人能打个电话把他叫走。他的眼睛，在重新对上John的视线的时候，显示出同样的犹疑。“我们所有人，除了Sherlock。天啊，大家都知道已经没救了。可是John，他……他尖叫着高喊着，要救护车，要医生，什么都要。他一直在给你做心肺复苏，甚至当我们把他拉开了他还会扑上去。这是第一次——John，这是我第一次看见他不肯相信事实。老天那太恐怖了。”

“结果表明这不是事实，对吧？”John苦笑道。旁边的心电监护仪发出稳定的嘀嘀声仿佛是要赞同他，Lestrade笑了笑。

“啊啊，对，显而易见。尽管知道——应该说是以为——你已经那样了，我们还是把你送上救护车，死马当活马医的心态吧。可是不知道怎么地，发生奇迹了，你居然能躺在这里和我说话而不是被埋进土里。上帝保佑，我真不明白他是怎么知道的，也不明白你怎么会活下来，但事实就在眼前。”

John皱眉。“就这样？大家就为了这个什么都不敢说？”他还记得一开始自己的不详预感，眉头皱得更深。“为什么……为什么Sherlock要因为这样而责怪自己？”

“因为那是我的错。”

John猛地回头，引起颈椎强烈抗议——它一动不动呆了一个礼拜当然有权力痛一痛了。“噢！”他喃喃道，视线却不肯离开门口的男人。“你在那边干嘛？”

Sherlock在门边脱下手套，颇为不爽地朝John探头探脑。“来看你。我还没来过不是吗，有问题？”他的姿态带着怪异的犹豫感，连John招手叫他过来时表情也奇奇怪怪地，不甚确定的样子，仿佛他无权踏足一般。

John摇头。“不，完全没有问题。只是很惊讶。我，呃，没想到你来了。”他没有说下去，意识到自己的口吻有多哀怨。啊啊，千万别这样，等我没有止痛药可用再说吧。他对自己说着，再次把注意力集中到面前的男人身上。

Sherlock没有回答，他选择把John从头到脚检视一番，用苛刻的眼光来回评判John的外表，并且似乎挺满意的。只不过对Lestrade来说气氛就太尴尬了点。他只能咳嗽两声。

“有案子了。”他指着手机说。Sherlock的眼睛立刻发亮，但Lestrade随即摇头。“很无聊的案子，不是你的菜。我们这些笨蛋就能解决。”Sherlock闻言拉下脸，Lestrade趁此机会朝John挤挤眼睛，挥手告别，并且保证等John一出院就请他喝一杯。

房间里静默了好一会儿。Sherlock别扭地站在床脚，每隔几秒钟眼睛就朝John瞄一下，带着毋庸置疑的……不敢相信。他甚至看得想得太入神，没有发现John也同样在打量他。一起住了几个月，John已经能从Sherlock轻微的眼袋上推断出他缺少睡眠，还有那头比平常更乱的卷毛，乃至皱巴巴的西服，无一不表示出他的……怎么说呢？悲痛？都是平常的教科书般的证据，但John却不敢相信，或者说，是太想去相信了。

“怎么了，Sherlock？”他温和地问。他们彼此太过了解，不必拐弯抹角。一针见血的问题[i]。真是的[/i]，在John看不见的地方，这个念头掠过Sherlock的脑海，[i]真是John的风格[/i]。

他毫无幽默感地笑笑。“你是躺在医院里的那个人，还问我怎么了？”

“就是因为我躺在这里吗？”John轻轻地说。

还是一针见血。

Sherlock看了他一眼，绕到刚才Lestrade空出来的位子上。他坐下的样子完全没有平常那种乖张风范——几乎可称作拘谨地，紧紧合拢双手。John内心也升起一丝疼痛，他发现Sherlock的手在颤抖。

“Sherlock。”他又催促着，话音未落对方就从椅子里跳起来，来回地踱步。“Sherlock，你能不能——能不能放松点？”他试图安抚他，只引得对方又暴走一圈——他的脖子要脱臼了。

“我没办法放松，”Sherlock咬着牙，“没人在家泡茶给我喝，你躺在这里长肉而我独自侦破案件。一点也放松不下来。不是我想要你在这里的，如果你这么想就太可笑了——现在我白白地为你付医疗费账单，毫无回报，完全毫无回报，特别是你还坐在床上活得好好地。你，开开心心，活蹦乱跳地坐在那里，明明已经死了两分钟，法律意义上的死亡，整整两分钟，我可是数过每一秒的。你现在虽然活着但是有两分钟你已经死了，你……”他猛然吞下话尾，肩膀起伏着不肯看John。

而John无法挪开视线。John感觉自己的嘴巴好像要说出什么，但直至出口才意识到，那是一声轻叹般的“Sherlock”。

不由自主地，Sherlock抬头与他目光相对，疲惫，歉然，还有一些混乱。“什么？”Sherlock问，不知是“你想要什么”，还是“我能给你什么”，仿佛有无数种解释，都在期待同一个回答。

“为什么你要责怪自己？”John低声道，“那不是你的错。”

“但那就是我的错。”Sherlock也轻轻地回答，“就是。”

John吞着口水。“怎么会？”

“我不是白痴，John。你知道。每个人都知道。”Sherlock的声音开始发抖，“我并没有要你跟着一起去，但你也无法拒绝我。每一天都是我把你带到那个世界去的。”

“但那是我的选择——”

“不！”他爆发了出来，表情扭曲，“但还不仅是那样。你……你投入得太多了，John。John。你差点因此被杀。真的，你真的被杀了。”他深深地、不稳地呼吸，John仿佛能听见空气从他喉咙里出来的声音。“受到冲击的你是不记得，但我没忘。我……我真是蠢透了才会把安全带系得那么紧。那么简单，又那么白痴。我从没想过自己会……你松开自己的安全带挡在我面前。”他笑着，茫然的神情。“John，英雄。莫名其妙的，叫人搞不明白的John。没有你这个世界该怎么办？”

Sherlock继续笑着，但这次是破碎的笑，好像咬着碎玻璃似地。

“我必须找到答案。这是……是对我的惩罚。都怪我带你一起去，又让你没有别的选择，只能救我。”

John一直默不作声地倾听。明白了，他心里有一部分这么说。为什么Sherlock会责怪他自己。如果是别人就会全盘接受这个答案。但对John来说却和Sherlock口中的他一样莫名其妙。

“你说得对。”他开口，看着Sherlock的肩膀先是绷紧再慢慢垂下。Sherlock完全没有料到John会这样说。他是活该，或许真的是，但他从没想象过这话会从John口中说出来。John看见他的表情也是自己从未想象过会出现的，立刻接下去说：“我从没有其他选择。你给了我无法拒绝的生活，Sherlock，我再努力想拒绝也做不到。但或许你可以想一想，即使我有第二个选择，我也宁愿象现在这样？”Sherlock惊愕地皱起脸，但还一动不动地盯着自己的鞋子。“说到救你，你以为是第一次吗？”

Sherlock还在研究地面，John叹息一声，坐起来招呼侦探。“到这儿来。”后者双脚勉勉强强地，几乎违背本身意志地朝床边靠近，最后John握住他的手让他坐在自己身边。John的手指牢牢地扣着侦探纤细的手腕，把他拉到跟前，无法逃避，只能迎上John的目光。

“这也是一种选择。”John一字字说，语气中带着不容辩驳。

“你甚至都不记得。”Sherlock虚弱地反抗，但John已经摇头不已。

“那不重要。我知道，再来一次我也会选择救你。Sherlock。”他声音有些低哑，积聚在眼眶里的泪水一定偷偷溜出来了，因为突然间John不得不眨掉眼泪，忍着喉咙里一团哽咽说话。“我会选择救你。不管多少次都会。我根本不愿想象一个没有你的世界。我不会让它变成那样的。上帝保佑，Sherlock，每一次我都会救你的。”

突如其来的嘴唇上的压力并不若John想象中那么意外。一点也不排斥。身体不太适应但大脑根本不管那么多，他抬起一只手，手指轻柔地抚摸Sherlock的后颈，拉扯着卷毛。只是一个浅尝辄止的吻。是极其轻微的、细小的摩擦，但John只想沉溺其中。六分钟也好，十分钟也好，整整一个永远也好。

“我们好像走进了死胡同。”Sherlock贴着他的嘴唇说。

“唔唔？”大脑当机中。Sherlock的嘴唇。亲吻。唔唔……啥？

Sherlock稍稍后退，鼻子抵着John的。他感觉对方的睫毛，湿润地，刮过自己的脸颊。“我不会让你为了我而死去。过去不会，将来也不会。”

“那我们就都不要死咯。”John说，表情又柔和了几分，“我们互相保护，Sherlock。就那么约定了。”他坐好，突然嘴角上扬。“下一次，我也一样要逼你系好安全带。”

Sherlock紧随着他，一起沦陷。他们一起沉溺，沉溺，沉溺。John知道，这是自己永远无法舍弃的选择。

 

4

“象条野狗似地在后院里被人枪杀吗，你的宠物去哪儿了，Sherlock？”

躺在水泥地上，血液浸湿了衣衫，呼吸静止，面部松弛——John死了。或者说，看上去死了。John在医学院里见过足够多的尸体，知道一具真正的尸体和活人有什么区别，之后他也和Sherlock看过太多，很了解受到致命伤害而死去的人以及只不过——伤得——很重——之间的区别。但别人就未必能一眼看穿匍匐在地上的那个家伙只是在装死。

公平地说John装得很棒。毕竟，他见过太多尸体，太多。

Sherlock也一样。显而易见。他并不难推断出John还活着的事实，尽管有血液不停地从他身侧流出的景象让人看着难受。只是子弹擦伤。Sherlock对自己说。John远比外表看上去聪明。既然他明明活着却不起身那一定是有所计划，这仓库虽然着了火……

有一瞬间Sherlock死死盯着John在地上跟死人几乎没差的样子，视线模糊了。但他觉得这都是浓烟的错。

凶手的嘲笑唤回他的注意力。John从微张的双目间看到Sherlock爬起来，冷冷地望向凶手。

“怎么？你以为他很重要？”Sherlock反问，表情是丑陋的狰狞。“一个蠢货，和其他人一样。不足挂齿。”

那位凶手——自称天才并且有恋尸癖的家伙，扭曲地笑了。只有Sherlock才能捕捉到他握枪的手正在微微颤抖。“你骗不了我。我看过他的博客，你们俩可是爱得死去活来。”

Sherlock冷哼了一声。“拜托，那是英雄崇拜的典型例子，没别的了。”

年轻男子那苍白的脸上开始堆积起困惑，有种接近于愤怒的情愫浮现在他疯狂的双眼中，被吞噬四周墙壁的火光映得闪闪发亮。“我不是白痴！每个人都看得出来！别想——”

“每个人都想成为鹤立鸡群的那一个。但是说不定我们没自己想象的那么聪明呢？”Sherlock挑衅道，看上去很无聊很没兴趣。John呲牙。直接向凶手丢嘲讽不是他的计划之一。最终他断定这件事情的结果，可能[i]不太妙[/i]。

不过无论好坏也很快就要结束了。火焰噼啪作响，包围着他们，当John冒险朝天花板上看过去的时候，发现顶上那些老旧的横梁更是撑不了多久。

那个手持武器摇晃得厉害的男人走向Sherlock。John感到心里又是一沉。他准备出击，打算跳起来掐住那个混蛋，但对方突然停下脚步。John看不见他的武器在哪里，但却能看见凶手眉毛上挂着汗珠，露出诡异的冰冷的笑。

“那你是真的完全不在乎？”

一切都在叫嚣着：[i]警告，警告，警告[/i]。

“一点也不。”

也许隔着火焰Sherlock听不出那份危机感。

那个男人兴高采烈地笑了，慢慢点头：“一点也不，真的哦？”他后退几步，维持用枪指着Sherlock胸口的姿势。在他转向John时后者闭起眼睛。“那我干他，如何？”

没从伤口流掉的血也从John脸上流失殆尽。Sherlock，惊人地镇定，或许只有John能看出他脖子上的血管跳了跳（[i]而John真的看见了[/i]），仿佛血流疯狂地冲击着血管。

“男性不是你常规的狩猎对象。”Sherlock慢慢地开口，象是发现了令人惊喜的新大陆。

对方回以疯狂的笑容。“我啊，总是很出人意料呢。”他简直可称作在循循善诱，John感觉一只厚底靴子的鞋尖沿着自己胳膊滑动。“不过他还挺有魅力的。看看他的嘴唇。饱满，哼哼，很柔软。”那个家伙的声音逐渐低沉，而John却从不断接近的声音感觉到对方凑近自己耳边。有一只手抚摸他的皮肤，他恨不得赶紧住手。“不过有它们包着的感觉一定很棒——”

“我们结束了没？”Sherlock打断他，似乎有点太尖锐，因为凶手发出轻不可闻的、兴奋而满足的窃笑。John听过类似的笑声——让人感觉象是在说你看，我是对的，看我多聪明。但此刻感觉又截然不同，那笑声不是来自Sherlock的话感觉那么荒谬。

“啊啊，还早着呢，侦探先生。如果你想的话可以在旁边看。反正你肯定看过，别骗我了。没人骗得了我。”凶手悄声说着，John感到有牙齿落在自己耳朵上，他不得不用尽当年军事训练时学会的浑身解数保持一动不动、呼吸平稳。多亏蔓延的火势掩盖了他心脏狂跳的声音。

“不，我是说，John。如果你在地上躺得差不多了，可以起来制服他。”

“好吧，感谢上帝！”John嘟哝道，突然明白了Sherlock的想法。他伸出手勒住凶手的脖子，途中踢开武器。再次感谢军事训练，John翻身压住对方转眼间就把那男人压得死死地，只是伤口刺痛了点儿。他喘着气，额头上汗流成河。然而变态杀人犯就正在他身下仰视他，震惊，震怒，又无计可施。

Sherlock立即来到他身边，扯下围巾捆住犯人的手。后者不时疯狂地大笑，或者吐出污言秽语，眼睛向上翻着浑身抽动。一把他捆结实了John就别过头去。他不想再看见这种……东西。

“你还好吗？”Sherlock问，双手扶住他的肩膀上下检视。他的目光在被染红的针织衫上痛苦地停留，但John用一根手指抬起他的下巴。

“嗨。”他温柔地说，“我很好。”真奇怪，他感觉真的很好，明明差点就要被……好吧，估计事后他想起来会感觉很差。绝对会很差。他想起那几根摸过自己喉咙的手指，这辈子也忘不了吧。但他不想思考没有发生的可能，他只想专注于现在。“多谢你。”

痛苦却回到Sherlock眼中。John不愿看，因为他是唯一一个能够看见Sherlock痛苦的人，其原因也都是为了他。他等待Sherlock开口说些什么，不管什么都好，但对方才刚张嘴却从天花板上掉下一块横梁砸在两人身后，于是谈话被迫推迟。

在把那个得来不易的犯人交与警方，录完口供，并且在凌晨两点成功地招到出租车回家之后，他们精疲力尽，拖着脚步滚进房间。沉默重重地悬在两人当中——回家路上Sherlock一直绷着冰山脸，故意只朝窗外看。当John搭着他的肩膀时他也瑟缩着尽可能地朝远处躲。John只能尴尬地收回手，放在自己的腿上度过余下的路程。基于一些奇怪的理由，他的心好像就在喉咙口跳动。即使现在他们已经站在起居室里，即使当他面对着Sherlock，那心跳也不肯平歇。

他们互相对视了片刻，沉默依旧，压抑而厚重，仿佛是一堵John无法穿越的墙。

“我去睡了。”Sherlock简单地说。但John终于打破了阻隔把Sherlock拉到怀里，让两人之间没有任何的屏障。他温柔地搂住Sherlock的腰，手指隔着布料爱抚他的身体，而那隐忍痛苦的表情却又再度出现在Sherlock脸上。

“Sherlock。”John说，声音很轻，既是一个问句，又仿佛已经回答。

“我没有——John，你知道我不是那个意思——一点也不是。那个。我说的那些话。”Sherlock结结巴巴地表白着，一只手不稳地攀上John的脸，犹豫不定地停留在那儿。John贴近他的掌心。John呼吸Sherlock手指的味道，是烟的味道，厚重而压抑。

是沉默的味道。

“嘘——”他呢喃着，抱住Sherlock。

侦探仿佛变得很瘦小，不可思议，脑袋埋进他的肩膀深深吸气。“对不起。”他很小声地说，被厚毛衣遮挡的声音更是模糊。John的手贴在他的后背，紧紧地抓住他。他闭了闭眼，喉咙里堵得厉害，他说：

“什么事都没发生。没有任何地方需要道歉。”

“但我知道，我明知道如果我继续挑衅他他就会那么干。我放任了他。尽管那是唯一的方法但依然——”

“那就是唯一的方法。”John坚定地说，稍稍放开他一点儿，看着Sherlock表情破碎而凌乱。“不然我们还能怎么办？”

“总会有别的办法。”Sherlock坚持道，但John用嘴唇堵住了他接下来的话。

“你聪明过人，而我相信你。”John在那柔软的唇瓣上厮磨，呢喃，然后在Sherlock的脸上落下更多轻巧的吻。“是你把他引到我身边，然后我把他搞定了。我们互相照顾得很好不是吗？”

Sherlock的目光中有什么东西是John从未见过的，使他慌乱失措又兴奋不已，几乎想说出口来，但最终忍住了。Sherlock深深地叹息，带着泪意的呼吸吹过他的颈窝。他把Sherlock抱得更紧。释然，悲伤，还有那令人惊慌又狂喜的情绪。

“你不是可有可无的附属，John Watson。”Sherlock嘀咕着，John把脑袋靠上去，手掌抚摸他的后颈。他还能闻到Sherlock身上的烟味，等一下他还会从Sherlock的舌尖上品尝火热。但现在，他们离炉火还太远，John身上的暖意全部来自Sherlock的话语。

 

5

 

最后一次时，John丝毫未察觉，自己为Sherlock而死。

Sherlock用双手搂抱着John，搀扶虚弱的医生走出门，走到后院里。他把门踢上，转身迎接太阳。

John发现已经是秋天了，微凉的空气吹拂着他。夏天仿佛已经是昨天的事了，但阳光依然温暖地照耀着他的脸，犹如上一个季节才刚刚过去，还留有最后的，依依不舍的拥抱。

Sherlock收紧了手臂与他一起走入田野，穿过高高的草丛和虬结的树根，踏过凹凸不平的石子。之前买下这里的时候它只是一个废弃的牧场，被农庄主人出售给了John。草地逐渐变成灌木丛，还有一条小溪通往山间，这片土地中央矗立着一棵柳树，使周围高高的杂草也显得亲切。John热爱伦敦，热爱它的繁华喧闹与惊心动魄。但无论如何，他想念广阔的天空。

在收到检查结果之后，John便还想再看一眼天空。

Sherlock则不介意那么多。他在他们新家四周建起蜂窝，仔细地打点两人的生活起居。而每当新任探长（Lestrade几年前退休了，正在爱丁堡欢度晚年呢）请求他的协助时，Sherlock也会短途旅行去一趟伦敦。当然，现在，这种事越来越少了。Sherlock不喜欢离开家，但又不愿整天窝在家里。

只是现在，要离开，更难。

Sherlock踉跄了几步，John环住他肩膀的手紧了紧，令人安心的感觉。但Sherlock依然皱着脸。“我还好。”John低声说，脑袋靠在他纤瘦的肩膀上。我不会坏掉的，John想说，我不是玻璃做的。但事实上他或许真的就是那么易碎，对Sherlock说谎也毫无意义。他们两人都永远不会忘记，某一天，Sherlock旅行归来，却看到John坐在山脚下双手抱着腿极力忍住哭泣。Sherlock亲眼看见阳光照耀着他的John，反射出无数回旋的、美丽的色彩，随着岁月与日俱增地愈发灿烂。

是的，Sherlock不愿离开家。

他走得更慢，最后终于来到柳树下。枯黄的枝条召唤他们靠近，靠近，直到最后一起坐在她的怀抱中。John紧抱Sherlock的双腿，而Sherlock的头倚靠在John身上，绵长地叹息。John的手沿着他的胳膊摩挲着，手指柔软但结实。在这份无需言语的陪伴中他们共度了几分钟，几小时，甚至已不知道多少年。

明媚的阳光照在身上很舒服，John想着，这是个好地方。他闭上眼睛。

“John？”Sherlock呼唤他，声音颤抖。John意识到对方的心脏就在自己耳畔砰砰地跳。[i]我一直知道他是有心的。我一直知道[/i]。

他张开眼，注视上方的Sherlock，皱起眉。“怎么了？”

Sherlock轻叹。“不，没什么，只是以为……”他停顿。不必再说下去，John垂下眼微微咬紧牙关。

[i]“还有多久？”

“一个月，可能两个月[/i]。”

已经过了五个月了。

John想告诉他自己哪儿都不去。他知道这才是Sherlock想听的话。但John和这个人共度了40年，知道他讨厌被欺骗。事实上是无法欺骗他，即使Sherlock本身希望有什么能够蒙蔽自己的双眼。

所以John只能退而求其次地说：“我就在这儿，Sherlock。”

环抱住他的手臂一紧再紧。“我知道。”

仿佛为了赞同他的话，微风吹拂而过，树木摇曳着低声细语。这个小小的世界以她独特的方式填补了两人之间的沉默，直到Sherlock再度开口：

“我有没有对你说谢谢？”

“谢我什么？”

“每一件事。John，你……是一个无与伦比的人。我知道自己很不错，比大多数人都出色。但我从没想到过……恐怕，你比我更了不起。”

John失笑。“你说这干嘛？”

“你留在了我的身边。”Sherlock说，John能感到一双嘴唇落在自己的额头上。

“因为你很出色。”

“要留在我身边比你原本想象的更难。”Sherlock坦白道。

John又忍俊不禁地笑了。“那我也留了40年，你这个莫名其妙的家伙，我早就知道了。但其实并不是那样，只是——只是因为爱。”

迟疑地，Sherlock说：“爱……本身就很了不起。”

John轻哼。

“会改变人的一生。”

John再度轻哼。

“你……你在唱歌？”

“[i]你所需要的只是爱。你所需要的只是爱。你所需要的只是爱，爱，爱。爱就是你全部的愿望[/i]。”John迷迷糊糊地回答着，这下轮到Sherlock笑了。

他们又一次陷入静寂中，小曲的声音仿佛还在空中飘荡，而最后Sherlock说：“你就是我所需要的全部。只有……只有你。”他顿了顿，重新开口：“你还记得你向我表白的那天吗？我想要你的爱，我索求你的爱，但你居然给我了。我那时一直想着你真是太傻了，你的真心那么脆弱易碎，John，你明白吗？你怎么能明知我会轻易摧毁它还把它交给我呢？我无法理解为什么有人能那么随随便便就放弃，彻彻底底就投降。但是你，John，你太了不起了，在这世上无数的人之中你是唯一一个让我想要理解这一切的人。”Sherlock脸上掠过一丝微笑，他闭上眼睛。“你教会了我，John，没有别人能做到，只有你，教会我该如何去对待一颗真心。你让我明白为什么我会渴望你的爱，为什么……为什么我会想要爱你。你的心如此美丽，John。你也做到了别人都无能为力的事，做到了我原本不相信任何人能做到的事；你给了我从未想象过——可以拥有的东西。你，John，你这个了不起的家伙；你得到了我的心，你让它在你的手中变得美好。”

他啜泣着突然停了下来，他再也说不下去了。不必再说更多言辞。他意识到自己的脸颊已经被泪浸湿，他意识到怀中拥抱的这个躯体已经不再呼吸不再动弹，不再是John。

但他仍然搂着他，脑袋向后靠在粗大的树干上。他深深地吸气，闻到秋天的气息，象逐渐凋萎的树叶和逐渐灰暗下来的天空一样，充斥着他的胸口。但他不愿放开。

在这宇宙深处，在Sherlock内心的某个角落，一颗恒星闪耀着，爆炸了。

 

 

+1

 

John生命中的每一天都是为Sherlock而活。

他为Sherlock眼中闪耀的真理之光而活，他为那双浅灰色瞳孔后飞转的思绪齿轮而活。Sherlock享受思考的纯粹欢愉时是那么光彩照人；而在某些时刻他给予John同样美妙的，神秘的微笑，总让John迷惑着自己又做了什么能获此回报。John在那个人的聪明才智下时时机警，在那个人带给他的生活中活得真实，再也不被梦魇纠缠。John最爱听[i]别吵，John[/i]；或者[i]你是个傻瓜，John[/i]；还有[i]我觉得我……呃，我有点……可能……我大概也许依稀仿佛觉得自己……那个，你和我……你干嘛——唔嗯嗯嗯[/i]。John离不开餐桌上悚然出现的大堆指甲，更离不开那许许多多的，在不可思议的时候有如神迹般开张着的，拥有无菌厨房的中餐馆。晚上难看的电视节目也好，早晨彼此沉默无声共进索然无味的早餐也好，鄙视苏格兰场，不停到处道歉，激烈的追逐，他们的家他们的伦敦他们的一切，都是John赖以为生的基本。

还有无数夜晚，当那白皙、修长的手脚包围着他缠绕着他，God yes，他也是为此而生。

“Sherlock，”他轻轻地说，嘴唇沿着爱人的下颌亲吻，来到脖颈。那儿在他用力的吸吮下不断贴近。John摩擦着那块皮肤笑了，Sherlock抓住他头发的手更加用力，而另一只抓紧床单的手则连关节都开始泛白。

John慢吞吞地，存心折磨人似地挺动着腰，他知道这会让Sherlock疯狂。啊啊，是更为疯狂。这个念头令他眼中亮起神采，尽管，他自己也被逼得有点那个。但是这份从容不迫，这份熟稔的、应该怎样撩拨才能成功的认知，这份互相的拉锯——在欢愉、幸福、少许眩晕的佐料下，足以使任何人疯狂。感觉太好，比“好”还要美妙千万倍，John从未感受如此完美无瑕的极乐。

Sherlock正抬起身体迎合他，两手也把John往下拉去继续索吻。他咬了一口，然后又吹着气用舌头舔舐自己的牙印，在John的皮肤上留下湿热的痕迹。John才不管他，John只顾着深入这个吻——深入地捕捉，占有——力道毫不逊色，直至Sherlock在他的口腔中呜咽，身体紧贴他放荡地扭动不已。他的手断断续续地抚摸John的背脊，指甲刮过的地方都立起汗毛，John颤栗着不自觉地往前顶，努力维持的平稳节奏被打破了。Sherlock纤长的手指犹如回应，抓住他的腰，拇指揉搓那里汗湿的皮肤。

“唔嗯，John，快点做。”Sherlock的头歪到一边，呻吟着。

John急促地喘息而笑。“这个嘛，我正干着不是吗。”

锐利的视线对上他的。Sherlock深褐色的瞳孔放大了，脸上红晕满布，鬓角处留下一抹细汗。如果这不是John有生以来见过最美丽的东西那他肯定是瞎了。他身下竟有那么神圣优美的生物，即使那个生物在用气恼的表情皱着眉瞪他。

“你知道我的意思。”Sherlock低吼着，声音的振动从他们紧贴的胸膛一并往下传去，让John的性器象通电似地跳了跳。他忍不住又用力往对方体内挺进——又热，又紧，天堂的秘境——引出Sherlock一声惊喘。“哦，对，这回你的理解正确无误了。”Sherlock大大地分开在John身边的双腿抬起来勾住了他，双手也把John拉向自己，让两人肌肤相贴，不留丝毫空隙。

John的世界缩小成此刻他们占据的空间，不是家，不是床，只有他们两人的身体，疯狂而激烈的律动。只有他们。只有叹息，呢喃，肌肤湿润的碰撞；只有Sherlock急切而颤抖地搂紧他脖子的手，只有他胡乱落在那白瓷般优美的颈部的吻，只有他们清楚地胶着的视线，而动作越来越激烈，越来越趋于白热。

“John，我……我要……”Sherlock喘息，但John已经伸下手熟练地爱抚Sherlock的性器。John感到自己快要不行了，上帝，Sherlock简直是为他量身订造，那柔软的身体和狭窄的甬道——John狠狠地挺身，愈发深入，真是难以想象，如至仙境，啊啊，他已无法坚持。

这时身下的人颤抖着，抽搐着，哽咽地射进John的手里。他的眼睛睁得很大，目光没有焦点，张着嘴巴胸口不停起伏。这一幕象以前无数次那样——将来每一次一定也是这样——耗尽了John最后一丝自制力。他的脸埋在Sherlock颈窝里急切地进攻，低吼，直到那熟悉的波动化为一道白光，几乎什么也看不见，他趴在Sherlock胸前喘息，好像全身的骨头都软掉了似地。

象恒星爆炸。象一颗星星，发出闪耀的光芒之后熄灭了消散了；奇迹般的爆炸——向四周的宇宙抛洒出一切，化为星云。

Sherlock抬头，几乎可称得上狂热地亲吻John的脸。他虚弱地亲吻着他的额头，眼睫，下巴，最终叹息着停顿下来，停顿在John的嘴唇上。John在这样的湿热中呻吟，一片晕眩，只知道[i]SherlockSherlockSherlock[/i]。他们满足地耳鬓厮磨了很久，大概有一个小时，互相汲取着，汲取着。Sherlock只放开他一次，伸手在床头柜上抓了个东西把两人擦干净，而John从他身体里退出，立刻又和他粘到一起。

Sherlock的头枕在John胸口，John的鼻尖埋在柔软的卷发里，吸气。Sherlock的气息包围着他，充盈着他，在他体内流动。

Sherlock，是他的血液，充盈着他，在他体内流动。

他的心还在狂跳，并且因这一念头而跳得更急骤。他觉得自己的心就要从胸口跳出来，跳进Sherlock身体里去了，他只能忍耐，压抑，因为这是他唯一可以给付的东西，其实他比什么都想给……

“我想要。”

Sherlock的嘴唇贴在他肩膀下方，就在他狂跳的心脏之上。

John翻了个身，让侦探趴在自己身上，好认真地端详他。当Sherlock的眼睛，湿润地，明亮地迎上他时，John有些畏缩。

“我从来没有……从来没有想要过。不想要任何人的。只是肌肉组织，丑陋血腥乱七八糟的。但是，John……我想要你的心。只有你的。我想我一生都会渴求它。”他颤抖地长吁一口气，当他再度开口时，却……很柔软。很柔弱。“没有它我可能会死。”

John沉默，以Sherlock的标准而言漫长得无法忍受的沉默。“你知道，”John说，一条胳膊支撑着自己，“没有心的话我也活不了。”

Sherlock注视着他。“不会，当然不会了，你有我的。John，你一定要明白，自始至终你是唯一一个想要我的心的人。”

John的喉咙开始发堵。“每个人都想要你的心，Sherlock。也许你觉得它丑陋，但我……我觉得它很美。我觉得我……我知道，我也一生都会渴求着它。”

Sherlock跳起来朝John扑去，他紧紧抓住John，紧得好像永远都不会放开，那一瞬间连Sherlock自己都以为不会再放开他了，永远永远不会。“谢谢你，谢谢你，谢谢你。”他喃喃着，一遍遍地在John口中诉说。

他们的鼻子互相磨蹭着，最后，John望进Sherlock的双眼。那是一片伟大的，美丽的银河，是一片无穷世界，是John决定倾尽自己一生去探索的世界。他已经沉溺在这片星的海洋之中，泪水迷蒙的海洋。“为什么要谢我？”他不经意地问，在那美妙、宽广、银光闪耀的星系里旋转，旋转，旋转。

Sherlock贴着他微笑，如宇宙般灿烂。“为了一切。”

他们的心溶合了，穿过肌肉，骨骼，血液，与对方溶合在一起。它们一起跳动，永不停息。

 

END


End file.
